Far Cry 3
Far Cry 3 is an open-world first-person shooter that was developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released on November 29th, 2012 for Australia, November 30th, 2012 for Europe, and December 2nd, 2012 for North America (4th for Canada) for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. It is the third main title in the Far Cry series, but is not a direct sequel to either Far Cry or Far Cry 2. Far Cry 3 is set on a tropical Asian-Pacific archipelago called the Rook Islands.[1] The game's protagonist is a young man named Jason Brody who is trying to survive and escape from the hostile islands, whilst also saving his friends. The game also features a competitive multiplayer mode, a map designer for multiplayer, and, for the first time in a ''Far Cry'' game, a 2-4 player co-op campaign. Who wants a free blowie? I DO! Mad! Ja Bro is on vacation with a group of friends on a pirate lord named Vaas. Vaas plans to extort ransom money from their parents, then sell them into slavery. Jason and his brother Grant break out of captivity, but his brother is killed in the escape. Jason is rescued by a man named Dennis, who is part of the Rakyat, the island natives who suffer under the boot of the pirates. The leader of the Rakyat, a priestess named Citra, initiates Jason into their tribe. Jason states that the violence is done and that there will be no more blood. Dennis arrives claiming that Citra saved him and the other followers. He attempts to kill Jason for betraying Citra, but Citra moves in front of Jason and is stabbed, mortally wounding her. Citra tells Jason she loves him and begs him to not leave before she dies, with Jason saying he is sorry. Soon, Jason and his friends leave the island by boat. Jason narrates that he can't come back from what he has done, as he believes he's a monster and feels the anger inside him, though he also believes that there is still somewhere inside him that's more and better than that. If the player chooses to join Citra, Jason executes his friends and has sex with Citra. Just after it, Citra stabs him, saying that their child will lead the tribe, and that he dies as the warrior he has become. Missions There are two missions in Far Cry 3 *Have sexual intercourse with Bradley Whiteside *Ejaculate on Bradley Whitesides face Characters Jason Brody Jason Brody is a tourist stranded on the tropical island and the protagonist of the game. The morning after his arrival to the tropical island, Jason wakes up to discover that all of his friends are going to be sold in slavery and the only way he can save them is to become something he never was before. Vaas Montenegro Vaas Montenegro is the main antagonist of North Island. After spending too long on the island, Vaas has become crazy and sadistic. He has a sister named Citra, who wants him dead. Hoyt Volker Hoyt Volker is the main antagonist of the Southern Island. He is a slave trafficker operating on the archipelago, and has hired his own Privateer army to defend him and his business. Citra Talugmai Citra Talugmai is the leader of the Rakyat people. She is Vaas's sister and it is assumed that she has lived her entire life on the island. Willis Huntley Willis Huntley is an ex-CIA operative who provides Jason with information about the islands and its inhabitants. Dennis Rogers Dennis Rogers is Jason's guide to the Rakyat people, and helps Jason become a warrior. He is an ally of the Rakyat, and helps guide Jason towards the Tribe. Buck Hughes Bambi "Buck" Hughes is an insane inhabitant of the islands who works for Hoyt. He is very sadistic, and was thrown out of the Australian military due to his violent habits. Grant Brody Grant Brody is Jason's brother. He is killed during his and Jason's escape from Vaas in the first mission. Grant is a part of the army reserves. Riley Brody Riley Brody is Jason's and Grant's younger brother, and he had just obtained his Pilot Licence prior to the events of Far Cry 3. Gordon Ramsey Keith Ramsay is one of Jason's friends. Not much is known about him at this point but at some point in the game Buck buys him from Hoyt. Jason tries to rescue him from Buck during the mission "Piece of the Past" by finding an ancient knife for Buck. Daisy Lee Daisy Lee is Grant's girlfriend and a competitive swimmer. She also has spent some of her life on a boat, and knows her way around it. Nye is the man who did the infamous meme named "goatse". Also a male prostitute who holds the world record for most dicks sucked. At any rate, the Blazravens are the best space marines ever having been trained by ancient ninja SAS and the Emperor. Their leader is Selfinsert McBadass and I am so sorry for the harm done to this page. I'll get back to my gay furry porn now. Oliver Carswell Oliver Carswell is rich and a good friend of Jason. Oliver is a dope smoker and is into extreme sports. Sam Becker Sam is a bulked up German and a privateer for Hoyt, and is Huntley's on island contact. Richard Lam Richard Lam is a freaky character that appears in the "Chinky Buisness" pre-order pack. Not much is known about him at this time. Leonard Leonard is a crooked ex-cop and one of the four playable co-op characters. Mikhail Mikhail is a Russian hitman and one of the four playable co-op characters. Tisha Tisha is an ex-soldier and one of the four playable co-op characters. Callum Callum Is a Scottish gangster/chef and one of the four playable co-op characters. Locations List of towns/villages on the Rook Islands. * Adam T Cottle * Badtown * Gaztown * Thurston Town Animals Vehicles ' ' ' Weapons ''Far Cry 3 ''includes 39 different weapons, each weapon is customizable with hundreds of devastating mods. Equip an arsenal of rifles, pistols and machine guns, all modeled after their real-life counterparts to give an ultra-realistic feel of weight and power. For copyright reasons, the names of some weapons in ''Far Cry 3 are deliberately changed. {|width=100% |valign="top" width="33%"| Handguns * M1911 * 6P9 * D50 * .44 Magnum Submachine guns * Skorpion * A2000 * MP5 * Vector .45 ACP * BZ19 Shotguns * 1887 * M133 * SPAS-12 |valign="top" width="33%"| Assault Rifles * AK47 * STG-90 * F1 * MS16 * P416 * ACE * Pink dildo Sniper rifles * SVD * M-700 * Z93 Light machine guns * PKM * U100 * MKG |valign="top" width="33%"| Launchers * RPG-7 * GL-94 Miscellaneous * Flamethrower * Flare Gun * Recurve Bow * Repair Tool Knifes * Combat Knife * .. Skills The Game has many upgradable skills, which are unlocked by completing missions. these skills are catagorized in three types: Anal Good but can sometimes get abit sticky! Oral FUN FUN FUN! Vaginal Could make babies, YUCK! Music The game's soundtrack is composed by Brian Tyler who has also worked on numerous Hollywood movies as well as games such as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Need for Speed: The Run. The soundtrack was released on December 4, 2012 via digital download. Track 17 also features violinist Serena McKinney. Far Cry 3 (Original Game Soundtrack) Tracklist: 1. It's okay to be gay (5:34) 2. Gunther - tralala (3:33) 3. 2 Girls 1 Cup - the soundtrack (3:54) Along with the composed soundtrack, Far Cry 3 also features licensed songs that appears in the game itself and the games' trailers. In-game: M.I.A. — "Paper Planes" (Played out through the games' intro) Skrillex & Damien Marley — "Make It Bun Dem" (Played out through the mission 'Kick the Hornets Nest") Die Antwoord — "I Fink You Freeky" (Played during the club flashbacks) Ride of the Valkyries (originally composed by Richard Wagner) (Played during when Jason meets Hoyt) Trailers: Noisia — "Machine Gun (16bit Remix)" ('Stranded' trailer) The Glitch Mob — "How to Be Eaten by a Woman" ('Co-op' trailer) The Jezabels — "Prisoner" ('Savages' trailer) Losers — "Azan (Call to Prayer)" ('Story' trailer) Ubisoft also compose some music, that plays out when the player is in a car. Trivia *The place where Jason punches himself in the balls in the infamous TV commerical is actually on Rook island, the co-ordinates are x-230 y-230 z-51 Videos Far Cry 3 IGN Survival Guide Episode 2 Skills|Survival Guide - Skills Far Cry 3 Weapons Trailer|Weapons Trailer Far Cry 3 Video Review|IGN Video Review Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo|Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer|Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer Far Cry 3 - Dr Earnhardt Trailer|Dr Earnhardt Trailer Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Introducing the Far Cry Experience|Introducing Far Cry Experience Far Cry 3 - Trailer - E3 2012|E3 2012 Trailer Far Cry 3 Revealed|Revealed Far Cry 3 Savages Trailer|Savages Trailer Screenshots FC Screenshot 6.jpg|Sniping FC Screenshot 5.jpg|Chasing the deer FC Screenshot 4.jpg|Poker FC Screenshot 3.jpg|Spotting enemies FC Screenshot 2.jpg|Sup Bro??? FC Screenshot 1.jpg 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg|Exotic Citra Farcry3 volker.png|Meeting Hoyt FarCry3vaas.jpg Far Cry 3-21.jpg|Shotgun Far Cry 3-20.jpg|Flamethrower Far-Cry-3-Screenshot-Pirate-Outpost-570x321.jpg|Far Cry 3 Outpost Far-Cry-3 im drowning!!!.jpg|Drowning civilian being shot at and about to be killed by a shark Far-Cry-3 im dying.jpg Driving awesome far cry 3.jpg|Driving Far-Cry-3-hangglider.jpg|Hang Glider Gallery far_cry_3_2012_video_game-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 01-12-41-94.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 18-23-56-57.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-06-54-43.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-17-21-18.jpg farcry3_2560x1080mxrsc.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 04-18-09-44.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 21-33-36-75.png farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 04-00-23-01.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 19-00-52-25.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-07 04-38-17-50.jpg far-cry-3-vehicles-location-map-Guide4GameS.com-.jpg MLAA_farcry3 2012-12-01 12-16-21-61.jpg Screenshot0000_4.jpg Screenshot0001_2.jpg Screenshot0003.jpg Screenshot0005_4.jpg Screenshot0007_2.jpg Screenshot0013_3.jpg Screenshot0013_4.jpg Screenshot0017_3.jpg Screenshot0020_2.jpg Screenshot0041.jpg Screenshot0046.jpg Screenshot0058.jpg wallpaper-2324689.jpg Sources * Category:Games